


Summer Reunion

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 04, Reunions, Season/Series 04, Summer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La Virginia ha estati fresche, non troppo calde come quelle di Nassau ma nemmeno fredde come quelle londinesi.





	Summer Reunion

La Virginia ha estati fresche, non troppo calde come quelle di Nassau ma nemmeno fredde come quelle londinesi.

Thomas Hamilton credeva di esservi abituato in quegli anni in cui aveva vissuto in una specie di prigione dorata. Non era Bedhlam ma quella piantagione non era per questo meno lontana dalla libertà di cui aveva goduto tanto tempo prima, quando ancora aveva Miranda e James al suo fianco.

Non aveva cessato un istante di pensare a loro chiedendosi se fossero al sicuro, se fossero insieme e se li avrebbe mai rivisti, in quel luogo le notizie arrivavano o sorprendentemente in ritardo o non arrivavano affatto e alla fine si era rassegnato a non aspettarsi nulla e a godere del sole sulla propria pelle e dei pochi momenti di pausa.

Inizialmente quando lo aveva visto non aveva voluto crederci, quell’uomo non poteva essere James perché … perché sarebbe stato troppo bello credere che James McGraw fosse finalmente giunto a salvarlo, la sua mente forse era davvero impazzita durante gli anni a Bedhlam o si trattava di un’insolazione a causa del sole estivo. Eppure quello sguardo, quel corpo … era mai possibile che quello davanti a lui fosse davvero James, il suo James?

L’altro appariva invecchiato, quello era comprensibile e il modo in cui lo guardava, solamente una persona lo aveva guardato in quel modo tanto tempo prima e quello era stato James ma sarebbe stato troppo bello poter credere che le sue pene fossero al termine.

Si era concesso di crederci solamente quando erano stati vicini e l’altro lo aveva stretto tra le braccia, quello era James, era lì per lui e dopo anni di attesa finalmente aveva potuto rivederlo e forse … non sapeva più cosa pensare. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli dove fosse Miranda, se li stesse aspettando da qualche parte ma in quell’istante voleva solo godersi la sensazione del corpo di James premuto contro il suo, lui e James McGraw erano nuovamente insieme sotto il pallido sole estivo della Virginia.

Non si erano scambiati una parola, sarebbe stata di troppo e dubitava di poter esprimere a parole quel che provava ma James … era come se quello fosse un matrimonio di giugno, un folle e insperato matrimonio estivo aveva pensato per un istante Thomas.

Persino in quel momento, mentre riposava stancamente abbracciato a James gli sembrò che tutto quello non fosse altro che un sogno estivo causato dal gran calore della piantagione e dal troppo lavoro. James non gli aveva fatto pressioni o altro, si era limitato a chiedergli cosa volesse perché a lui tutto sarebbe andato bene, che si baciassero, si abbracciassero nudi o ancora fottessero come conigli infoiati, a James bastava averlo accanto. La luna illuminava i loro corpi in una maniera che poteva definire solamente celestiale, non era abituato a tutta quelle felicità, non dopo tutto quello che era avvenuto nella sua vita.

L’estate della Virginia in quel momento era speciale, era la testimone del ritorno di James nella sua vita, James che era stato l’amore della sua vita, James che non aveva mai smesso di amare e ora … ora non sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto ma erano insieme e questo gli era sufficiente, solamente loro due e la brezza estiva della Virginia, in quel momento non chiedeva altro. Sentì le dita di James accarezzargli la schiena e sorrise, era da tanto che non si dedicava a quello e non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto trascorrere tutta la notte a fare all’amore dimenticandosi del mondo esterno ma aveva la sensazione che quella bolla in cui si erano rinchiusi sarebbe esplosa a breve.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo di chiedergli di Miranda, di cosa gli fosse capitato e del perchè non fosse in uniforme, ora voleva semplicemente godersi l’amore della sua vita in quella notte estiva della Virginia e non pensare ad altro che non fosse James McGraw.


End file.
